To save my father
by FictionLover25
Summary: 13 years after the events of Twilight princess Link and Zelda were married and had a daughter whom they named Zelda. She passed away When Zelda the 2nd was 7. Know at 13 theres been an invasion of Hyrule castle and Shes in for the night of her life.


**Hi everyone so this a little oneshot i wrote this takes place after Twilight Princess and yes link and Zeldas daughter is aso Named Zelda. Also this is written from Ganons point of view. So Enjoy!**

I yanked my longsword out of the Hero of Time relishing in the sickening sound that echoed across the Throne Room of Hyrule castle. My eyes and ears savoured every second of this memorable moment that I had strived for for thousands of years, I Ganondorf Dragamire had finally defeated the Hero of time Link Atamest who had now doubled over in pain at my feet. Thick hot, blood was spilling from a gaping wound in his chest dirtying his once bright green tunic. In this short amount of time that i had been relishing my victory a possibility of my defeat suddenly emerged. "Daddy" a femine scream echoed across the Throne Room. I whipped my head around to where the source of the scream had come from furious with whomever had disturbed my victory. But what i saw was not what I had been expecting standing in the doorway of the Throne Room was a young girl. To anyone else she would have seemed harmless but I, I knew better than that plus she looked exactly like her mother and father. Glassy bright blue eyes flashed from the dying figure of her father to meet my own golden orbs and for several moments I studied her quietly she had the same pale skin as Zelda often had in her many reincarnations and long brown hair that fell past her shoulders. It was painfully obvious who she was I would have known even if she hadn't screamed out for her father. Her bare hand was glowing with a bright light, one i recognized instantly Wisdom. I supposed her mother had passed it on to her just before her death.

She was maybe thirteen to fourteen years old. "Hello Zelda" I spoke quietly lowering my tone so as not scare her after all I had no reason to hurt her as long as she did as I asked. "Zelda run" Link rasped I glanced back down at him surprised to see he was still alive but blood was pooling around him now not much longer then he would be dead. She turned on her heel and I knew exactly what she was doing what her father had told her to run. I shot a burst of magic straight at the throne room door a barrier materialized blocking her in. "And where did you think you were going Zelda" I chastised her lightly she turned back around to face me pink shirts swishing as she did. "I was trying to get away from you" she spat out venom lacing her every word glassy eyes glared at me.

Ganon chuckled "you're following in your fathers footsteps id be careful look where that got him" and he gestured towards Link with his gloved hand. "Now I don't suppose you'd consider handing over your" "forget it Ganondorf." She cut me off mid sentence as if shed know exactly what I was going to say I glanced at her curiously that was the first time she had used his name "alright Zelda, tell you what ill make you a deal" I spoke when suddenly I saw a light arrow come barrelling towards me, I held my hands out summoning my magic and stopped it just a mere inch from piercing my neck and she took of running along the edge of the Throne Room. I whipped around as she came running around behind me and pulled her light bow back and another arrow fired at me once again but I wasn't quick enough to stop this one it pierced my neck and I screamed out of pain and fury at this teenage girls determination. She rushed forward while I was struggling to get the light arrow out of me before she reached the Master Sword. Where had that come from surely I should have sensed that kind of magic form her but somehow I hadn't. I watched her small hands close around the hilt of the sword but then the I pulled the light arrow from myself and rushed forward and gripped her wrists she let out a scream "let me go" and she struggled against my hands. I pried the master sword from her grasp and flung it far across the Throne Room. I pulled her firm against me and wrapped my arms around her back "you didn't let me finish" I growled into her ear i felt the shudder ripple throughout her body "If you hand me your Triforce piece willing ill make sure that your father lives to see the light of tomorrow" "and if i don't" her voice was low "that will be the worst mistake of your life." I whispered lightly against her pointed ear "don't you want to save poor old daddy" and I spoke again into her ear then I spun her around to gaze at her father Link had finally lay down on his back and his entire tunic was blood stained and a puddle of blood pooled around him.

I heard her whimper at the sight and her head turned away from her dad. Noticing this I gripped her chin with my hand and forced her to look at him again. I could guilt her into this I knew it. "Hurry Zelda your dad doesn't have all day" Links breathing was shallow you could hardly even see it.

Another moment passed before she found her voice "all right ill do it, ill give you Wisdom" it was obvious she was crying or on the verge of it "good girl" I whispered and spun her around so she was facing me again blue eyes gazed back at me in confusion and fear I gently lifted her right hand and placed it against my right one the glow was so bright Zelda had now squeezed her eyes shut tight and then she let out a gasps of pain as I held onto her hand for several minutes before finally letting her hand go and I gazed at my right hand. Which now showed two pieces instead of one i pushed Zelda away from me and she skidded into the pool of her fathers blood tears were rolling down her cheeks "now hold up your end of the deal"she choked out between sobs I looked down at her she was a sight. She sat now beside her father her pink dress skirt was covered in blood and her long hair was flying in all directions. A half grin spread across his lips this girl thought he would simply restore his fathers life and let him go free. He raised a gloved hand and summoned his magic and he watched Zelda closely slowly links blood seeped back inside of him at this her blue eyes widened. Until finally link lay there unconscious but breathing. Zelda glanced up at him "Why isn't he awake?" she demanded I glared at her "he will wake soon enough Zelda and I would watch your tone" I snapped at her. Now it was time for the rest of my plan I waved my gloved hand and Link disappeared "what did you do?" she demanded I grinned down at her and I strode over to her and bent down to her level and gripped her chin locking eyes with her.

"Did you really think that i would simply heal the man that I despise most and let him go free?" He asked her her small blue, glassy eyes widened another fraction "but you promised" she whispered the way a betrayed small child would. I bent down and placed my lips against her ear again "didn't anyone ever tell you not to trust a Geurdian Zelda." I drew my face back form her and looked at her oval face with her arched thin brown eyebrows and bright blue eyes and then down to her small sloping nose and then her full lips.

And he placed his lips against her forehead while she sat frozen and tucked a stray lock of her brown hair behind one of her pointed ears "congratulations Zelda you just brought about the destruction of your kingdom" a gasp came from her and he waved his gloved hand at her and red smoke began to swirl around them "thank you" he whispered lightly against her ear once more before the smoke disappeared and Zelda with it. Hyrule was now his.


End file.
